


Les dangers de l'océan

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Body Horror, Captain Bill Cipher, Death Threats, Divine punishment, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Bill Cipher, Interspecies Sex, Krakken, Love/Hate, M/M, Madness, Masturbation, Merman Dipper Pines, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Pirate Bill Cipher, Poor Dipper, Sadistic Bill Cipher, Sexual Content, Strong Dipper Pines, Torture, Twisted Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'équipage du pirate Bill Cipher met la main sur un hybride mi-humain mi-poisson durant une pêche en pleine mer. C'est la première fois qu'ils en voient un et Bill est très curieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The hazards of the ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982246) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew)



> Cette histoire comprendra trois chapitres.   
> Soyez prévenu : il s'agit d'une romance tordue. Bill n'est pas gentil, Dipper est terrifié, et ça ne finira pas bien pour les deux.  
> Le fait que _parfois_ Bill se comporte _gentiment_ ne veut pas dire qu'il est sympa. Ou que Dipper va l'aimer.

La pêche avait été bonne ce jour-là. Le filet était lourd quand les pirates le tirèrent de l'eau.  
Mais quand ils le vidèrent sur le pont, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'y trouver un sirain !  
Ces créatures légendaires, mi-homme mi-poisson, hantaient les mers depuis des siècles sans que personne ait pu apporter des preuves concrètes de leur existence. La raison en était principalement que la rencontre avec l'un d'entre eux se révélait souvent mortelle. Ils étaient réputés pour attirer les marins grâce à leurs atours et leur voix, les entraînant ensuite au fond de l'eau avec eux.  
Cependant, le sirain qu'ils venaient de capturer n'était visiblement qu'un enfant.  
La moitié humaine de son corps était petite, mais sa queue, d'un bleu azuré scintillant, était bien plus grande et elle était secouée de spasmes musculaires impressionnants. Les hommes durent s'y mettre à deux pour l'immobiliser.  
L'enfant se débattit vigoureusement en poussant des cris perçants, mais une fois sa queue emprisonnée, le reste de son corps était trop faible pour résister.  
L'équipage était tout excité.  
« Je me demande quel goût ça a ? », gronda 8-Balls.  
\- Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir !, s'exclama Pyronica en levant un couteau de boucher, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
Le petit sirain poussa un hurlement de terreur pure en se couvrant le visage de ses bras frêles pour se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
\- Ça suffit !, tonna une voix puissante à l'arrière.  
Les pirates se retournèrent sur leur capitaine, qui venait de sortir de sa cabine, alerté par Kryptos, le second. Ce dernier se dandinait à côté de lui, mal à l'aise – ils étaient en assez mauvais terme.  
Bill Cipher était un homme impressionnant en dépit de son apparence juvénile. La rumeur prétendait qu'il avait vendu son âme, obtenant ainsi un pouvoir incommensurable et l'apparence de ses vingt ans pour l'éternité. D'autres disaient tout simplement qu'il était le diable incarné, car ses méfaits avaient parcouru maints continents ; sa réputation n'était plus à faire et terrorisait les villes côtières tandis qu'il continuait de narguer la marine royale.  
Enveloppé par les ténèbres de son long manteau jaune posé sur ses épaules et le reste de sa tenue étant d'un noir d'encre y compris ses gants, il semblait littéralement flotter dans les airs lorsqu'il s'approcha. Les autres pirates s'écartèrent respectueusement, et même Pyronica, qui se tenait à cheval sur le sirain, finit par reculer en marmonnant des excuses.  
Au moment où son regard se posa sur la créature, l’œil unique de Bill – le second étant dissimulé sous un cache-œil – se mit à briller de convoitise. Sa lèvres inférieure frémit et il la mordit pour refréner un sourire dément qui lui chatouillait le coin de la bouche.  
La créature à ses pieds se recroquevilla en couinant. Inutile de dire que le garçon à queue de poisson l'avait reconnu.  
\- Portez-le dans ma chambre, ordonna le capitaine en se détournant de façon théâtrale, les manches de son manteau virevoltant autour de lui.  
Comme personne n'aimait discuter ses ordres, ceux-ci furent exécutés prestement.  
Le sirain fut déposé – jeté – dans dans la pièce – pas sur son lit, parce qu'il était encore mouillé et ses hommes ne doutaient pas une seconde qu'ils risquaient gros si leur capitaine se couchait dans des draps puant le poisson.  
Le capitaine Cipher aimait le luxe. C'était la première chose qui sautait aux yeux en voyant la décoration de sa chambre. Des coussins en satin, un bureau en bois ouvragé, des tentures en velours brodées d'or, une plume de paon près d'un encrier de qualité...  
Le garçon observa tous ces détails avec avidité, cherchant un indice, n'importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de s'échapper.  
Il savait que c'était sa faute s'il s'était fait attraper. Il n'aurait pas dû s'approcher autant du bateau, mais il mourrait d'envie de voir ces pirates de plus près. Il avait tellement lu à leur propos. Il rêvait d'avoir un aperçu de leur capitaine.  
Celui-ci ne l'avait pas déçu : il était aussi effrayant qu'il l'avait imaginé. Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il était à présent à la merci d'un terrible pirate, connu pour tirer plaisir des souffrances de ses victimes...  
\- Oh par Neptune, gémit la petite créature en se redressant péniblement.  
Ses écailles étaient en train de sécher et il savait que c'était très mauvais signe. Sa queue n'aimait pas être en dehors de l'eau trop longtemps ; ça commençait par des démangeaisons, puis ça devenait pire. Le jeune sirain n'avait jamais testé au-delà d'une demi heure. L'océan était son élément.  
Il n'était pas à sa place ici.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine entra. Le garçon sursauta et se crispa immédiatement en le voyant. Il avait parfaitement conscience que derrière ce visage d'ange blond à l’œil clair se cachait un être sans pitié.  
Le pirate referma derrière lui et se passa une main dans les cheveux, lâchant un soupir. Puis il tourna son regard vers la petite créature, et son sourire refit surface.  
\- Mignon, dit-il en s'accroupissant. Tu parles notre langue ?  
Il releva le menton du sirain avec un seul doigt.  
\- Ou-oui, prononça ce dernier, effrayé.  
Cipher en parut satisfait, car son sourire s'accentua.  
\- Tu as un nom, petit poiscaille ?  
\- D-dipper, lâcha la créature.  
Ce n'était pas son véritable nom, seulement un surnom. Mais le vrai était un secret bien gardé qu'il n'allait certainement pas révéler à un humain, encore moins un pirate.  
Le doigt sous son menton traça la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il n'osait pas baisser les yeux, plongeant le regard dans l’œil du capitaine. Celui-ci était magnifique, rempli de couleurs et d'éclats scintillants, comme une voûte céleste, immense, dans laquelle on pourrait se perdre en contemplation pendant des heures.  
\- Alors Dipper, commença nonchalamment Bill en tirant une dague de sa ceinture. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir où en trouver d'autres comme toi. J'espère que tu ne voudras pas me le dire, car, tu sais...  
Il agrippa brutalement une poignée de boucles brunes qu'il tira en arrière. Il en profita pour plaquer sa lame contre sa gorge.  
\- J'ai trèèèèès envie d'apprendre à te connaître. De façon très intime.  
Il fit glisser la pointe de son arme sur la clavicule du garçon, qui le fixait avec effroi.  
\- Et quoi de plus intime qu'un poignard dans le bide ? Hm ? Hein ? Tu es d'accord n'est-ce pas ?  
Il se lécha les lèvres en descendant sa lame glacée sur le torse de Dipper. Des larmes embuèrent les yeux du garçon mais il ne pipait mot.  
\- Awwww, courageux petit poiscaille, ronronna Bill en frottant leur nez l'un contre l'autre.  
Puis il se pencha pour effleurer sa bouche de la sienne.  
\- Ne pleure pas. Je vais te faire aimer ça, tu vas voir.  
Dipper poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il entailla sa chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un dessin de pirate!Bill :  
> 


	2. Torture

Kryptos était planté devant la porte depuis un petit moment sans oser frapper. Les...couinements qui sortaient de la chambre étaient assez équivoques pour que le second se demande si Bill était en pleine torture ou en plein ébat.  
Il finit par toquer en fermant les yeux.  
Un dernier couinement retentit, puis un bruit de pas qui approchaient, et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.  
Bill était échevelé et en sueur. Il avait quitté manteau et gilet, sa chemise d'un blanc d'Ivoire était froissée, à moitié déboutonnée. Il paraissait d'assez bonne humeur – le problème étant qu'il semblait toujours d'humeur joviale, même quand il arrachait des ongles avec une pince. Kryptos l'avait déjà vu faire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, lança Bill sur un ton vaguement ennuyé.  
\- L-l'équipage est prêt à reprendre la mer. Il attend vos directives...  
\- Je suis occupé, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, grogna le capitaine.  
\- J-je sais, mais...  
\- Mais quoi ?, explosa Bill. Tu es mon second, et tu es infoutu de prendre des décisions quand je m'absente ? Fous-moi le camp !  
Il lui claqua la porte au nez. Il avait horreur de toutes ces responsabilités qui s'appesantissaient sur ses épaules quand lui cherchait seulement à s'amuser – c'est pour quoi il avait choisi Kryptos pour second. Il ne l'aimait pas et c'était bien fait pour lui qu'il doive tout gérer. De plus, comme l'avait prétendument dit le célèbre pirate Mario Puzo, « Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis plus près encore. ».  
Puis il se retourna et sa poitrine se serra d'attendrissement – en quelque sorte.  
Dipper était allongé sur le plancher. Quelques entailles décoraient son torse, peu profondes, mais le plus intéressant, c'était la fente que Bill avait découvert entre deux écailles, dont suintait un liquide transparent poisseux. Comme la queue du sirain était désormais sèche, elle crissait à chaque mouvement, qui faisait s'ouvrir la fente comme une petite bouche.  
Bill était fasciné. Il avait constaté qu'en glissant un doigt dedans, il obtenait des réactions sublimes.  
Le pirate détailla le sirain avec envie.  
\- S'il vous plaît, non !, s'exclama le garçon en remarquant son regard, reculant maladroitement sur ses fesses.  
Il se cogna l'épaule contre le pied du lit et en quelques enjambées, Bill le rejoignit. Il se pencha, attrapa la nageoire caudale et tira dessus.  
Elle se déchira comme du parchemin, et Dipper poussa un hurlement de terreur.  
Le capitaine esquissa un sourire ravi d'enfant et vînt s'asseoir à califourchon sur la queue de Dipper, pour l'empêcher de s'agiter de lui donner un coup par inadvertance.  
\- Fais pas ta chochotte, poiscaille, ça ne saigne même pas.  
Mais le sirain pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sa nageoire était primordiale pour nager.  
Bill se pencha et embrassa ses joues, aspirant doucement ses larmes entre ses lèvres tendres et soyeuses.  
\- Allez, arrête de chialer ou je te fais frire.  
Dipper écarquilla les yeux et s'étrangla en essayant de retenir ses sanglots. Son corps tressauta et il s'essuya comme il pouvait. Sa peau était sèche, si sèche. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sec de toute sa vie. Ça commençait à le piquer partout, comme de petites aiguilles qui s'enfonceraient dans sa chair. C'était très désagréable, mais moins que la lame du capitaine Cipher.  
\- Si obéissant. Bon garçon, chuchota Bill en enfilant son doigt dans la petite fente mouillée.  
C'était chaud à l'intérieur, moite et palpitant, comme le sexe d'une femme. Quand il enfonçait son index à l'intérieur, Dipper se crispait et rougissait. Il se mettait à gémir de façon très satisfaisante, plus encore que quand il le blessait avec son couteau. Il balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles dans une autre langue que Bill ne connaissait pas – et il s'en moquait. Ça sonnait comme des supplications et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.  
\- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà touché ici, mon petit poisson ?, susurra le pirate, la voix ronronnante. T'a-t-on déjà montré comment te servir de ça pour avoir du plaisir ? Non ? Ce n'est pas grave, on va essayer ensemble. Pour moi aussi c'est une première...  
Comme Dipper tournait la tête sur le côté pour éviter son regard, il se pencha davantage et lécha sa nuque. Il avait un goût de sel et de rayon de soleil. Rien à voir avec du poisson. Il était si doux et tiède que s'il n'avait pas eu cette queue, Bill en aurait tout de suite fait son quatre heures. Il l'aurait étalé sur son lit et lui aurait fait subir les derniers outrages. Même si cette dernière partie n'était pas encore exclue du menue...  
\- Je sens quelque chose...c'est petit et dur, décrivit le pirate à l'oreille du sirain. Ça ressemble à...une perle...oh, c'est tout petit. Es-tu une femelle ? Tu n'as pourtant pas de seins. Les sirènes ont des seins normalement, non ?  
Sous son doigt, le petit bouton pulsait, baignant dans un liquide poisseux qui permettait au doigt de Bill d'aller et venir rapidement.  
On aurait dit un clitoris, sauf que sous ses caresses expertes, ça gonflait de plus en plus. A mesure que ça grossissait, Bill devenait excité à l'idée d'assister à une sorte d'érection. C'était bizarre et nouveau.  
\- Arrêtez de faire ça !, gémit Dipper en haletant. Je vais...  
\- Tu vas quoi, petit poiscaille ? Me remercier ? Effectivement, tu devrais. Je te fais tellement de bien...  
Même effrayé et le corps douloureux, Dipper ne pouvait le nier : l'index de Bill dans son sexe lui faisait naître des étincelles dans le ventre, et il était en train de durcir. Ça lui faisait peur. Tout lui faisait peur depuis qu'il était sur ce navire. Le pire était peut-être la façon dont Bill le traitait : sa voix douce comme du miel et ses paroles rudes, les mains caressantes qui lui faisaient si mal. La tendresse dans son ton, dans ses baisers, et la violence dont il faisait preuve. Dipper ne savait plus très bien où il en était, s'il devait se soumettre pour être sauvé, ou si Bill aimait juste le faire souffrir.  
Ce qu'il faisait actuellement était en complète contradiction avec le reste, et Dipper ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être soulagé. Pourtant il avait toujours peur, peur de jouir et que les tortures reprennent, peur que Bill redevienne violent en plein milieu, peur d'être ouvert jusqu'à l'arête et dévoré par son équipage encore à moitié vivant.  
Cette dernière idée lui envoya une image terrifiante devant les yeux et il lâcha un couinement d'effroi en se cachant vivement contre Bill, ses doigts s'agrippant à sa chemise. Il sentit Bill l'embrasser dans les cheveux – comme ceux-ci n'étaient plus mouillés, ils formaient des boucles désordonnées, d'un châtain clair aux reflets dorés que Bill aimait bien.  
Celui-ci prit une nouvelle inspiration, savourant le parfum qui émanait du garçon. Comme il était surprenant qu'il aime cette odeur. Il s'attendait à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de vaguement répugnant, mais rien chez Dipper ne l'était. Même sa petite fente et son micro-pénis frétillant qui se dressait tout doucement, poussant comme un champignon contre sa paume.  
Son petit corps était chaud, chaud et accueillant comme on imagine la personne qui réchauffe votre lit, comme une étreinte affectueuse, un baiser réclamé, une déclaration d'amour sincère.  
Non pas que Bill croit à toutes ces choses. Mais c'était ce que lui faisait ressentir le garçon à la queue de poisson qui se pressait contre son torse, frissonnant de frayeur et de désir.  
Il empoigna la petite verge fragile, et bien que l'instinct de tirer dessus pour l'arracher lui vînt immédiatement à l'esprit, il se contînt. Il la massa lentement, et comme il l'espérait, il sentit le garçon se détendre contre lui, son souffle s'accélérer. Lui-même était passablement émoustillé et son pénis rigide était cloisonné dans son pantalon, formant une large bosse à l'entrejambe. Si Dipper s'en rendait compte, il n'en disait rien, trop étourdi par l'afflux de sensations sans doute – et par la peur.  
\- Jouis pour moi, mon petit poiscaille. Jouis pour ton seigneur et maître, murmura Bill sur un ton autoritaire et sensuel, son bras enlaçant Dipper pour le serrer contre lui.  
Le sirain lâcha une longue exhalation et son sperme jaillit par à coups contre le poignet de son tourmenteur, sous forme de substance nacrée et d'aspect crémeux, épais.  
Bill sourit, l’œil clos, le nez dans les cheveux bouclés et à court de mot. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose comme ça, qui n'était pas entièrement centré sur lui-même. Il avait senti le plaisir parcourir le corps contre le sien comme un courant électrique, et ça lui avait procuré un sentiment de puissance et d'intense contentement. Il eut une bouffée d'affection pour le petit sirain qui se tortillait contre lui, incapable de lui résister – et bientôt, si tout se passait comme Bill le désirait, il ne le souhaiterait même plus.  
\- C'est bien, très bien.  
Il dégagea son doigt de la fente, et l'enfila dans la bouche de Dipper. Celui-ci émit un bruit de protestation, sans doute dégoûté par le contact de ses fluides avec sa langue. Mais Bill le tenait par la nuque et le força à goûter sa propre semence.  
\- Suce. C'est ça...lèche. Nettoie-le. C'est à toi après tout...la, la. Tout ira bien, promis. Je m'occuperais de toi. Je ne te lâcherais jamais, jamais jamais. Mon petit poiscaille, mon adorable, adorable petit poisson, hm ?  
Il le caressa et l'embrassa encore et encore, sur le nez, les joues, les lèvres, le front, comme un enfant câline son nouvel animal de compagnie, sans se soucier de ses émotions ou son envie de fuir ; ainsi, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que durant leur petit manège, de nombreuses écailles étaient tombées, souillant le sol et son pantalon de fluide noirâtre et sanguinolent.


	3. Délivrance

Quand Dipper se réveilla, il était dans le lit. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien à quel moment il avait perdu conscience, se rappelant uniquement de la brutalité du plaisir, de la fatigue qui avait suivie comme si l'orgasme l'avait vidé de toute énergie, l'étreinte du capitaine, et toutes les émotions contradictoires que ça lui faisait ressentir, entre le désespoir et le besoin d'être réconforté.  
Il se redressa vivement pour contempler la pièce, en clignant des yeux dans la demi-obscurité apportée par les rideaux – alors qu'il faisait encore jour. Il était bel et bien seul, la chambre était déserte.  
Il renifla. Quelque chose sentait mauvais et il n'arrivait pas à détecter quoi. Il décida de ramper jusqu'au pied du large lit à baldaquin, et s'il pouvait, d'écarter les rideaux pour avoir de la lumière. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un moyen d'appeler sa famille à l'aide.  
Cependant, quand il commença de sortir des draps, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il baissa les yeux sur sa queue.  
A la place, il avait deux jambes couvertes de sang et de résidus d'écailles ; c'était de là que provenait l'odeur.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, pétrifié d'horreur, mais rien n'en sortit. Aucun son humainement audible en tout cas.

Finalement, Bill avait passé du temps avec son équipage, afin de monter leur prochaine expédition. Il avait presque oublié le sirain enfermé dans sa cabine et il n'y repensa qu'à l'heure du dîner, quand son second lui fit remarquer discrètement qu'il serait peut-être bon de nourrir leur prisonnier.  
Le capitaine se rendit alors compte que ses hommes brûlaient depuis le début de lui poser des questions à propos de la créature, mais qu'ils n'osaient pas sans qu'il aborde lui-même le sujet. Il constata qu'ils le regardaient du coin de l’œil en mangeant, et quand il demanda au coq, Teeth, de lui servir une seconde écuelle, il entendit nettement les conversations s'amenuiser.  
Il se retourna, englobant la salle du regard, et tout le monde se tût instantanément, comme sous le coup d'un sortilège. Le pirate sourit largement, puis se mit à parler :  
\- Nous savons tous que ce matin s'est produit un événement pour le moins inhabituel. Vous vous demandez certainement ce que j'ai décidé de faire du produit de cette pêche. C'est pourquoi je tiens à faire cette annonce des plus officielles...  
Le ton impérieux et le langage soutenu utilisés lui assura l'attention de tous. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis gronda, soudain féroce et vulgaire :  
\- Le premier qui touche à mon bien, je lui tranche les couilles et je les lui fait bouffer. Vous ne l'approchez pas, vous ne le cherchez pas à le voir ou à l'entendre. Je vous interdit même d'en parler sans y être autorisés, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous ÉTRIPE vivant...c'est clair pour tout le monde ?  
Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Ils savaient pourtant depuis longtemps qu'il l'était, mais jusque là il s'était toujours montré plutôt partageur quand ils capturaient une belle prise – que ce soit en or ou en femmes – ce qui satisfaisait assez l'équipage et l'empêchait de se plaindre de la démence de leur capitaine. Cette fois c'était différent.  
Il était parfaitement évident pour tous désormais que le capitaine avait succombé aux fameux charmes des sirènes. Celui-ci ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, mais les membres de son équipage savaient, eux.  
Comme il restait tout de même la personne la plus terrifiante qu'ils aient jamais rencontré et qu'il était bien capables de les écorcher vifs au moindre mot de travers, les pirates ne pipèrent mots, tous livides face aux menaces – que le capitaine Cipher ne prononçait jamais à la légère.  
Le second, Kyptos, s'agita sur sa chaise et Bill le foudroya du regard, avant de partir, l'air déjà ailleurs.  
Les conversations ne reprirent pas tout de suite. Malgré son absence, personne n'osait rien dire de mal sur lui. Après tout, on disait qu'il était le Diable, et certains ici le croyaient à demi.  
Il ne pouvait pas devenir davantage cinglé...si ?

\- A la soupe !, s'exclama gaiement Bill en passant la porte, l'écuelle encore chaude dans les mains.  
Un coup de feu retentit et un projectile brûlant effleura sa tête. Il plongea au sol en parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard, cherchant l'ennemi.  
Dipper se tenait debout derrière son bureau. Il avait forcé son tiroir et trouvé son pistolet, dont il savait visiblement se servir. Bill était impressionné.  
\- Hey, tu es vivant !, s'extasia-t-il, inconscient du danger. Quand je t'ai mis au lit, ta queue avait l'air de se décomposer...mais tu as l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête !  
Il se releva et se précipita sur le garçon. Celui-ci essaya frénétiquement de ramener le chien de l'arme en arrière pour tirer à nouveau, mais Bill l'atteignit avant. Il empoigna le pistolet et tenta de le lui prendre, mais le sirain se débattit vigoureusement. Toutefois, il faisait bien une tête de moins que le pirate, et celui-ci parvînt finalement à le lui arracher. Il asséna un coup au visage de Dipper avec la crosse et ce dernier tomba sur le sol. Alors Bill esquissa son sourire sadique et appuya sa botte en plein sur la poitrine du garçon pour l'immobiliser.  
\- Oooooh, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Ce sont des jambes, ma parole !  
Et en effet, le garçon avait perdu sa belle queue azurée au profit d'une paire de jambes maigrichonnes et pâlottes recouvertes le sang séché. Néanmoins ses orteils restaient palmés, seuls indices qu'il restait de sa véritable nature.  
\- Pourquoi ?, gronda Bill en écrasant davantage le garçon sous sa semelle.  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?!, gémit Dipper en essayant de repousser le pied du capitaine.  
\- Pourquoi elle a disparu ?  
\- J'en sais rien ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas !  
Bill accepta de retirer sa botte mais il se pencha pour attraper le garçon par les cheveux.  
\- C'est parce que je t'ai laissé trop longtemps au sec ? Tu aurais pu le dire ! C'est nettement moins amusant si tu deviens un bête garçon normal !  
Il remarqua alors que sous les boucles qui couvraient son front, Dipper portait une marque de naissance en forme de constellation. La Grande Ourse. Bill ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien.  
Profitant de sa surprise, le sirain se dégagea et se releva maladroitement sur ses deux guiboles pour s'éloigner de lui. Bill en conçut un intense sentiment de frustration.  
\- Viens un peu par là !, ordonna-t-il en faisant un geste de la main.  
\- Non !, rétorqua Dipper en tremblant comme une feuille. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux retourner à la mer !  
\- Je me fous de ce que tu veux, gronda Bill. Viens ici tout de suite ou je t'en colle une !  
\- N-non !  
\- VIENS ICI !, rugit le pirate, n'ayant guère l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoique ce soit.  
\- Je...je ne suis pas ton...  
Avant même que Dipper ait fini sa phrase, Bill l'agrippa par le bras et lui asséna une gifle. La tête du garçon partit en arrière. Le pirate le repoussa et Dipper tomba sur le lit.  
Bill en profita pour venir sur lui et l'empêcher de bouger.  
\- Tu crois que c'est malin de me mettre en colère ? Tu crois que je vais être gentil avec toi parce que tu es spécial ? TU NE L'ES PAS.  
Dipper se recroquevilla sous lui, retenant comme il pouvait ses sanglots. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues.  
Bill soupira. Il leva la main et caressa le visage de sa victime, là où on bleu commençait de se former.  
\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais tu n'obéis pas. Comment veux-tu que ça fonctionne entre nous si tu n'obéis pas ?  
\- Entre n... ?, s'étrangla Dipper.  
Bill lui sourit, l'air mentalement dérangé.  
\- Je t'ai promis, tu te souviens ? Que je ne te lâcherais jamais. Un pacte est un pacte, petit poiscaille. Et je respecte toujours ma part.  
Il glissa lentement sur le cou, descendit sur la marque de botte sur son torse, parcourut rapidement son ventre pour caresser son entrejambe. Apparemment, le fait d'avoir perdu sa queue avait également modifié son appareil génital. Bill devait s'avouer qu'il était un peu déçu, car il aimait la bizarrerie, mais au moins il savait désormais comment s'y prendre.  
\- J'ai aussi dis que je m'occuperais de toi, susurra-t-il. Et c'est ce que je vais faire...  
Dipper déglutit, la bouche affreusement sèche.  
Les doigts de Bill le massèrent doucement. Ça allait recommencer. Une part de lui détestait ça...et l'autre en avait envie, ne serait-ce que pour oublier la douleur et faire plaisir à Bill. Malgré son accès de rébellion, il avait toujours aussi peur de lui.  
Peut-être même qu'il le désirait un petit peu. Il était beau, ses mains étaient douces, et le plaisir était d'autant plus fort que la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait était forte.  
Tout à coup la pièce toute entière fut prise d'un soubresaut.  
Ils roulèrent sur le lit et Bill se redressa prestement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... ?  
Une nouvelle secousse, plus violente cette fois, agita le navire. Bill et Dipper tombèrent sur le sol et le garçon en profita pour se relever et s'enfuir en direction de la porte.  
\- Hey, reviens ici !, hurla le pirate.  
Dipper ouvrit la porte et se mit à courir.

Les hommes sur le pont poussaient des cris, incapables de faire face à ce qui arrivait.  
Des tentacules géants jaillissaient de l'eau et les secouaient dans tous les sens, comme une coquille de noix. C'était le chaos le plus complet et personne ne savait quoi faire.  
Le capitaine survint au milieu de la cohue générale, le visage sévère, fouetté par les embruns, et il rugit d'une voix de stentor pour mettre un peu d'ordre. Les artilleurs disparurent dans les entrailles du bateau pour armer les canons, tandis que les autres tentaient d'attaquer avec leurs sabres la créature mystérieuse qui les attaquait, tout en évitant de se faire entraîner sous l'eau par ses immenses appendices.  
Mais le capitaine n'en avait cure. Il cherchait désespérément du regard une petite silhouette nue apeurée dans un coin. Malheureusement dans le chaos du pont, il ne voyait rien.  
\- GRUNKLE STAN !  
Bill releva la tête pour apercevoir Dipper. En vérité il avait grimpé en haut du mât, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas vu. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué à avoir des jambes, il se débrouillait remarquablement bien. Bill était fier de lui, ce qui n'était pas dans son tempérament. Ce gamin lui faisait décidément ressentir des choses stupides. Toutefois, il en voulait plus.  
\- Dipper !!, cria-t-il.  
Mais sa voix fut couverte par le grondement des vagues. Un tentacule s'écrasa non loin de lui et il bondit de côté pour éviter les fragments de bois du pont qui tombait en morceaux sous les coups.  
Il croisa le regard de Dipper malgré la distance. Son cache-oeil se détacha et s'envola, mais il s'en moquait. Il tendit la main vers la petite silhouette trop loin pour l'atteindre.  
\- Dipper...je...  
Le garçon détourna la tête et sauta.  
\- Non !  
Le capitaine se rua sur la rambarde, pour voir le corps de Dipper plonger dans l'océan agité. Aussitôt, sans réfléchir, il se débarrassa de son manteau et se jeta à sa suite.  
Le monde devînt silencieux. Il était dans l'eau et il ne voyait rien. Un instant, la peur de mourir l'effleura et il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu la tête. C'était trop tard, et ça faisait un long moment qu'il était sur la pente descendante, mais cette fois c'était la dernière.  
Il réalisa qu'il était serein. Il cherchait à le dissimuler, mais il s'ennuyait. La vie était devenue tellement terne.  
Il ferma l'oeil et se laissa porter par les mouvements de l'eau. Ses poumons le brûlaient et dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche, ils s'empliront d'eau de mer salée. C'était la fin. Une fin idiote.  
Soudain il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Un dernier baiser.  
Il rouvrit l'oeil et il vit Dipper, les yeux clos, pur et parfait comme au premier jour. Il avait retrouvé sa forme naturelle, sa queue et ses nageoires comme autrefois.  
Et puis une dernière bouffée d'air l'envahit, comme un grand vent glacé, et des petites mains dans ses cheveux, qui le forçaient à maintenir sa tête tandis qu'il lui insufflait de la vie. De l'étincelle. Il était peut-être fou, mais il l'avait senti dès qu'il l'avait vu.  
Il était sien, dans les deux sens du terme.  
Il jura encore « à moi pour l'éternité » avant de s'évanouir.

Le capitaine Cipher se réveilla étendu sur la plage, les pieds baignant dans le sable détrempé.  
Il n'était pas mort. Le soleil brillait à nouveau et avait séché le sel sur sa peau.  
Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il devinait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, une page de sa vie s'était tournée.  
Pensivement, il se toucha les lèvres. Ils étaient vraiment deux à être bizarres. Pourquoi est-ce que Dipper l'avait sauvé au juste ?  
Il sourit, un éclat mauvais dans le regard.  
Il allait chercher. Il allait écumer la mer jusqu'à la connaître par cœur, et retrouver ce gamin à queue de poisson.  
Et ainsi il pourrait lui demander.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as quitté, petit poiscaille ? On avait pourtant un accord._


End file.
